A Very Delena Reunion
by Living Juliet
Summary: Elena has been away from Damon for far longer than either of them can stand. So Damon has a sexy surprise waiting for her at the lake house ;) ONE SHOT


**Welcome to my first attempt at writing smut ;) go easy on me! There are so many adorable Delena intimate moments that I'm tired of waiting for so here they all are wrapped up into a one shot. Enjoy!**

Finally! After an hour of driving I was pulling into the lake house drive, with double the amount of butterflies in my stomach when I started out here. After being miles apart for days, Damon was now just a few yards away from me and I couldn't wait to jump out of this car and throw myself into the waiting home of his arms.

He was pacing back and forth on the porch of the cabin and to my relief looked up and smiled as I drove up, I recognized it, it was the same goofy totally and completely in love smile that was plastered to my face as I checked myself in the mirror before leaving the house and it was the same smile I sent back to him now.

Still I was worried how he would treat me. Would his concern for the sire bond keep me at arm's length?

Putting the car in park behind his blue Camaro I jumped out and met him halfway as he scoped me up and spun me around, pulling back to place a searing kiss on my lips. "You're not… worried about the sire bond?" I asked a little a breathless.

Damon placed me on the ground, still holding me closer than ever. "The girl I love more than anything in this world just told me she loves me back, I say to hell with the sire bond… if just for tonight let me forget it, help me forget it."

He kissed me again, and I couldn't help grinning madly into the kiss because he was finally willing to just be with me and love me without worry for the first time since we found out about the bond. Free, that's what this felt like.

"Come on, let's go inside", he said, pulling me to the door.

"What about Matt and Jeremy? Where are they?"

Damon gave me a smirk, "I sent them out with money for pizza and a little extra as a bribe to stay out for as long as possible".

I threw my head back with a laugh, "you are so bad".

"That I am", he said with a wink. "Now come on, I have a surprise for you".

My heart was hammering with anticipation; I hoped whatever surprise he had in store it involved him and a lot less clothes between us. I was dying to just loose myself in all things Damon.

He led me upstairs, letting go of my hand to cover my eyes as we came to the door of the bathroom. I heard him nudge it open with the toe of his shoe before continuing to lead me inside.

"Okay, you can open them", he said, and I felt him rest his hands on my shoulders as he took them away from my face.

The second my eyes took in the state of the lake house bathroom I let out an audible gasp. Tee candles were lit and placed strategically all around the room, giving the place a soft romantic glow, while the claw foot tub I'd always loved so much in here was filled with a bubble bath, a bubble bath for two I was hoping.

"It's- It's so perfect Damon", I told him, hugging his arms which had now come to wrap around my waist from behind.

"It's the best I could do on short notice, and I know it's not my tub back at home that I know for a fact you love, but when I knew you were coming I just had to make a place for us"

I turned in his arms and took his face in my hands, "like I said, it's perfect". I kissed him chastely on the lips before stepping back and began shedding my clothes, careful to avoid the candles.

I had just let my coat drop to the floor and was going for the hem of my shirt when Damon stepped forward and stopped my hands. "Slow down", he half whispered, smirking "half the fun is getting there… besides this is my job".

Taking my hands in his he raised my arms above my head and then ever so slowly ran his hands down my arms and over my curves back to the bottom of my shirt, tugging it off. I shuddered, standing there now bare from the waist up in my red lacey bra that matched the red lacy panties I had thought to put on before leaving the house; he wasn't the only one with surprises. I was nervous but I wanted him to see me, all of me, and more than anything I was aching for his touch.

Deciding it was his turn to shed a little; I reached out and pushed his leather jacket off his shoulders, then ran my hands over and down his chest feeling him quake beneath my touch. Nothing was more satisfying than having Damon all to myself.

Damon let me get his shirt off before starting to unbuckle his belt himself. I pouted sweetly up at him for doing "my job" for me. He chuckled and kissed it away. I know I said slow, but I have to hurry this up, theres only so long a man can stand in front of a beautiful half naked woman and not proceed to get her completely naked! Besides the waters not going to stay warm forever.

I giggled, and finding no further reason to protest went to work on my own jeans, pulling them down and kicking them off. Once we were both standing there in nothing but our underwear I couldn't help but take a moment to appreciate him. Damon Salvatore had to be the most beautiful man on the face of the Earth. His face was dark and fair, his black brows framing those perfect crystalline blue eyes of his. His body was all lean hard muscle, and I let out a sigh at the memory of how he had felt against me when we'd first made love. I was desperate for that feeling again.

Damon had been studying me the entire time I'd been ogling him and he suddenly broke the silence startling me out of the trance his body had put me in.

"Elena… are those…?", "the same 'yes pile' panties you dug out of my drawer?" I finished for him. "Why yes.. yes they are". I smiled seductively and before I could lose the nerve I reached back and undid my bra, letting it fall off my shoulders and then tossing it to rest on the sink. Damon's full attention was now glued to my breasts, and I could tell he was losing whatever control he had left to keep this as slow as possible.

As I shimmied out of the last remaining scrap of red lace I stepped forward, closing the distance between Damon and I. He brought his hands up to frame my face as I placed mine on his hips, never breaking eye contact as I took the hem of his boxers and slid them down and off his legs.

"God, I love you!", he said, and I began to choke up, tears of joy brimming in my eyes as I threw my arms around his neck; molding my body to his. This feeling of rightness was just so all consuming; it was unlike anything I had ever experienced in loving someone before. "I love you too, so much", I breathed against his ear, threading my fingers through perfect raven locks as he suddenly swept me off my feet.

Damon carried me bridal style over to the tub, stepping in with me in his arms, then sitting down and adjusting me in the water to where I was now between his legs resting against his back.

My muscles began to relax as the warmth of the water seeped in to my body, and inhaled languidly recognizing the scent of vanilla. It was my favorite and it was the same scent I used for my shampoo, lotion, and perfume. "You found my vanilla bubble bath under the sink" I smiled knowingly.

I felt Damon smirk against my neck, where he had swept my hair to the side and had been placing kisses behind my ear. "Smells delicious doesn't it?"

"Mmmmhmm", I moaned in response.

"But not as delicious as you taste".

My arousal spiked to ungodly limits the minute I felt his tongue on my skin. Damon was holding me close to his chest, his arms wrapping around my waist in a firm but gentle hold as his mouth explored the expanse of my neck and throat, teasing me as he nibbled my ear and murmured what could only be described as sweet nothings as his hands began to wander over the rest of my aching body.

"Damon..", I whimpered, my mouth falling open in a silent prayer as one hand played with my breast, the other reaching down to find and stroke my clit.

Judging by how hard he felt against the small of my back I knew he had to be just as desperate for me as I was him.

I turned my head just enough to catch his lips, the taste of him was heavenly and unmistakably Damon. Heady and addictive like his favorite bourbon. He groaned against my mouth as I slipped my tongue past his teeth, pulling back just moments later to suck on his full bottom lip. All the while never letting up the sinful hold his hands and fingers had on me; Working me to a fever pitch until I was nearly sobbing from pleasure.

"Make love to me", I whispered as I turned fully in his arms straddling him, sloshing water on the floor in my haste.

Damon laughed softly at my eagerness, and reached between us to help guide himself into my center.

Damon was much larger than anyone I had ever been with and I was still getting use to taking him inside me. I cried out when he ended his slow progression with a quick thrust, seating himself to the hilt.

"Shhh, I've got you", he soothed

After that I couldn't wait any longer and wrapped my arms around his neck rocking slowly and sensually against him as he helped guide me with his hands on my hips. It wasn't long before we were both shuddering and shaking. "so… good", I murmured against the skin of his throat placing open mouthed kisses and hickeys that faded to quickly wherever I touched.

Damon started thrusting slightly faster, both of us ready for release.

My hands went from gripping his shoulders to gripping the edge of the tub, the few times Damon and I had made love he'd been able to bring me an amount of pleasure that almost scared me. It always felt like it was too much to handle, like I was about to pass out from orgasmic overdose.

"Damon!", I gasped. My eyes fluttering closed and my hands leaving the tub to grasp him close to me again.

"To.. m-much"

"No, no, no" he panted, "I've got you, just let go"

We thrust together in synch and I came then, shaking and sobbing and bringing Damon right over the edge with me into the warmth and bliss of pure pleasure.

Damon collapsed back against the tub, pulling me with him to lay against his chest as our breathing returned to normal. I kissed his body lazily, where ever my lips could reach just because I could, because he was mine and I had so much time to catch up on for missing out on moments like these.

When the water grew cold Damon and I reluctantly pulled out of our lovers embrace long enough to step out of the bath. He picked up a towel to dry off and then wrapped it around me before letting the water drain out and going around the room blowing out candles.

"Make a wish" I teased as I watched him blow out the last of them.

Damon grinned at me, and walked back over bending slightly to give me his best knee weakening kiss.

"Wish granted", he smiled against my lips, and I melted into him a little more.

Damon picked me up in his arms like before (like always) and carried me out of the bathroom and into the room at the other end of the hall that he'd been staying in. The covers had already been pulled back on the bed and he laid me down on the mattress, wasting no time in climbing in next to me.

Once Damon was cradling me from behind his head resting in the crook of my neck, I pulled his arm to wrap around me and hold against my chest, interlacing our fingers and bringing his hand to me my lips to kiss his knuckles.

"thank you for this Damon, If you hadn't let me come to you I would have gone stir crazy just sitting in Mystic Falls"

He chuckled, "Oh I doubt that. You would have packed up and made your way over here with or without my say so eventually. Sire bond be damned."

"Eventually", I said turning to cuddle into his chest. "But knowing you want me here just as much as I want to be here means more than anything".

Damon readjusted so that we were completely tangled up in each other beneath the sheets.

"Elena, I will always want you by my side, anywhere I am that's where you belong… I love you".

I smiled so big I was sure Damon could feel it. "I love you to", I whispered, cuddling and nuzzling closer.

For the first time in a long time I felt one hundred percent complete, I meant what I'd said to Damon over the phone. This is the most real thing I have ever felt, and if it took forever to prove that the sire bond had nothing to do with it then that's what I would do.

I had fallen in love with my best friend, and I wasn't letting him go.


End file.
